Questions existentielles
by Amandaaa
Summary: OS.Rogue a eu une vie bien chargée.Cependant, en faisant un retour sur luimême, estil vraiment devenu l'homme qu'il espérait être?Que représente vraiment Potter pour lui?Pourquoi tant le haïr?Et pourquoi une haine si intense entre Potter et Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est un OS. Je le trouve un peu court, c'est un peu difficile de faire des histoires courtes! Pour moi, une histoire de cœur nécessite toujours beaucoup de chapitres! Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! Au départ, ça ne devait concerner que Sev' mais j'ai changé d'avis! dsl pour les fans de Sevy!! lol

Au fait, j'en profite pour rappeler que dans la fic « le train... », il y a 21 chapitres!! Donc le chap 7 n'est pas le dernier de la fic! Lol

Maintenant, place la fic!

**Questions existentielles...**

Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai connu ni amour, ni tendresse. La vie ne m'a pas épargné. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé. Je ne dis pas ça pour qu'on ait pitié de moi, au contraire. Ça me paraissait normal. Leur seule utilité a été de me mettre au monde. J'ai très vite démontré que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Intelligent, rusé. Ma seule souffrance a été de ne jamais avoir été reconnu. Exception faite de deux hommes. Le premier fut Tom Jedusor. Le deuxième Albus Dumbledore. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai réussi ma vie.

Mon enfance a été solitaire, meublée par des caprices, des astuces, des machineries. Tromper, duper, est devenu ma seule occupation. Je ne voyais presque jamais de gosses de mon âge. Leur esprit puéril m'était inconnu, étranger. J'ai toujours été très mature.

Puis est venu Poudlard. Je me suis révélé un petit génie en potions. Les fluides que je créais, dont je connaissais les capacités par cœur. Les substances inoffensives, les acides toxiques et mortels. Ce fut ma vie, mon domaine. Mais j'ai aussi eu un éblouissement en découvrant ce que j'appelais « la magie pure et dure ». Les sorts d'attaque, de défense. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sauf que je n'avais pas la même notion du mal. Celui qui m'a entraîné dans le camp des Ténèbres ne mérite même pas que je le cite. Il est mort depuis longtemps. J'ai vu le Maître. Le Lord Noir. Voldemort. J'ai été ébloui par sa puissance. Il a reconnu la mienne. Enfin. Il a tracé en arabesques noires comme l'enfer Sa marque. Je me suis senti moi-même. Puissant. Supérieur. Ce que j'avais été toujours été, ce que j'avais toujours dû refouler.

Mais je n'étais pas fait pour tuer, malgré tous mes efforts pour suivre mon Maître. C'était trop dur de voir les gens me regarder. Leurs yeux si effrayés, terrifiés, suppliants. Les enfants innocents. Alors je me suis tourné vers Albus Dumbledore. J'ai renié ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. En moi-même. J'ai accepté ce travail à Poudlard. Ces mômes imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les haïr, les brusquer. Je voulais les voir vivre. Vivre! Vivre, ce que l'on m'avait pris.

Et est arrivé Potter. Je savais que j'aurais dû être heureux. Après tout, c'était le sauveur! Mais j'avais en mémoire tout ce que son père et ses amis m'avaient fait subir. C'est l'explication que tous allèrent chercher. Pas moi. Je savais pertinemment que je le haïssais pour une raison plus complexe. Il avait anéanti la dernière partie de moi-même. En suivant Voldemort, j'étais devenu moi. En le quittant, j'avais dû arracher la moitié de mon âme. J'étais devenu un fantôme. Et Harry Potter avait ruiné mes espoirs de pouvoir un jour... non, pas rejoindre Voldemort, c'était impossible, je le savais. Mais un espoir de refaire un avec moi-même, enfin. Pour toujours. Sans Voldemort, je n'étais plus. Harry Potter était cause de la ruine de mon âme le fait que je n'étais plus qu'une ombre.

Albus sait de quelle force je dispose. C'est pour ça qu'il refuse que je devienne prof de défense. Il refuse cet épanouissement de moi-même qui me mènerait invariablement à la destruction. En effet, comment être moi, aimer la violence, l'action, m'aventure et abhorrer le meurtre, le viol, les tueries? Mais ça me tue à petit feu de devoir me réduire à ce Severus Rogue que tous connaissent. Même si cette haine que tous me portent m'aident à me sentir vivant.

Enfin, il y a une troisième raison pour laquelle je hais Harry Potter. Il...

« Professeur Rogue? »

Je lève le nez de mes copies que je feignais de corriger, l'air excédé.

« Oui, Mr. Malfoy? »

« J'ai terminé. »

Je jette un regard sur la pièce. Sur les bureaux du premier rang, une pile de parchemins m'attend, sagement disposée à côté d'un tas de livres imposants.

« Bien. Merci, Mr. Malfoy. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il m'adresse un petit signe de tête puis se dresse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, louchant sur les copies que je corrige, tentant d'apercevoir la sienne. Je lui adresse un sourire mielleux, lui signifiant son congé, tout en rabattant le parchemin vers moi. Dépité, il fait demi-tour et sort, faisant volontairement claquer la porte du cachot. Quand j'entends ses pas décroître dans les escaliers étroits menant au rez-de-chaussée, je jette un œil sur la copie en question. D'un geste rageur, je raie consciencieusement la majorité des réponses sur la copie de Harry Potter.

Petit salaud! Que je le hais!

°°°

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mon enfance n'a pas été particulièrement heureuse. Les Dursley, mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin ne m'ont pas choyé comme la plupart de parents agissent envers leurs enfants. Déjà petit, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul, apprendre la solitude alors que je ne demandais qu'un peu d'affection. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître mes parents. Ils ont été tué par Lord Voldemort. Pas moi. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans ça. On aurait été heureux, on aurait vécu dans une grande maison, peut-être aurais-je eu un frère ou une sœur, un chien, un corbeau, autre chose, je n'en sais rien. Je ne devrais pas me torturer ainsi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Après tout, qu'ai-je de si exceptionnel?

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un résumé de ma vie, en fait. Tous la connaissent par cœur, il leur suffit d'ouvrir un de ces fichus bouquins. Je suis un phénomène de foire, le sauveur du monde. Je n'ai aucune vie privée. Tous les jours, ou presque, je découvre des détails de ma vie dans les journaux. Comment vous dire? C'est franchement désagréable. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez introverti. Je n'ai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit cette saleté de célébrité. Surtout quand ça s'accompagne d'une prophétie aussi moche. Je meurs ou l'assassin de mes parents meurt. Tuer ou être tué? Mes espérances de survie sont assez limitées, je dois dire.

Mais j'ai des amis, c'est tout ce qui compte. Des gens sur qui je peux compter. J'ai beau ne pas être encore adulte, je me sens parfois centenaire. La fin de ma vie approche. Je suis plutôt basé de ce point de vue. Alors je prends la vie comme elle est. En ignorant toujours si je ne suis pas en train de la gâcher. Si la meilleure solution n'est pas encore de m'enfuir loin d'ici. Ce serait lâche, je sais. De toute façon, je n'en serais pas capable. Pourtant, des fois, j'y pense. Pas pour très longtemps, hélas. Hélas.

Je n'ai quasiment pas eu de vie amoureuse. L'année dernière, Cho Chang m'a embrassé. C'est déjà loin. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas très sûr de mon orientation. Ça fait quelques mois que je me pose la question. Mais quelle importance, après tout? Je mourrais dans peu de temps, de toute manière... mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout! Jusqu'au bout! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser abattre.

Je laisse de côté ces pensées morbides. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans et je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle!

« Harry! Tu n'as pas oublié l'heure de ta retenue, j'espère? » fait la voix passablement inquiète de Hermione.

Je me dresse, faisant tomber les livres sur mes genoux.

« Merde! »

« Harry! » me sermonne Hermione.

Je suis déjà parti. Vite, vite! Oh, mais quel imbécile! Comment ai-je pu oublier cette saleté de retenue? C'est Rogue qui va s'en donner à cœur joie, le con! Rogue? Ah, je n'en ai pas encore parlé. Le prof de potions, qui me hait parce que mon père lui a joué un sale tour dans leur enfance. Pas de quoi en faire un plat mais Rogue ne vit que sur ses souvenirs. J'y peux rien, moi!

Je tourne au coin, descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et pile devant la porte du cachot. Brr... quel froid! Il pourrait réchauffer un peu! On caille ici!

« Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Potter. » dit la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Je m'avance, le cœur encore battant. Seulement à cause de ma course?

Malfoy est déjà là. Contrairement à son habitude, Rogue va s'installer à son bureau. Il désigne de son long doigt fin une pile de chaudrons.

« Nettoyez-moi ça. »

Sans magie, bien sur. Mais ça, il n'a pas à le préciser. Nous avions compris. Soufflant intérieurement, je m'empare d'une brosse. Malfoy fait de même. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue, voyant que nous travaillons avec ardeur (hum! ça dépend de qui on parle! Malfoy n'est pas particulièrement enchanté!), quitte la pièce. Je jette un regard en direction de la porte. Rogue est bel et bien parti. Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potty? Pas capable de faire ça tout seul? » me nargue Malfoy.

Je ne réponds pas. Piqué au vif, Malfoy reprend:

« T'as perdu ta langue, Potty? Le chat te l'a bouffée? »

Je lui adresse un regard condescendant. Il n'apprécie pas du tout, bien sûr. Je m'en balance royalement.

« Ou alors c'est Black qui te l'a coupée? » fait-il insidieusement.

Je réagis.

« La ferme, Malfoy! »

Il est allé trop loin. Ne t'avise pas de parler de Sirius ou je t'arrache les yeux!

Bien entendu, cet idiot ne s'en tient pas là. Il abandonne là brosse et savon et s'approche de moi, me touchant presque.

« Je vois que tu l'as quand même récupérée... »

Troublé par ses propos, je lève le nez.

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy? » je demande, cinglant.

Je n'aime pas son ton, ses manières, et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de moi. S'il continue

À s'avancer, je sens que je vais lui mettre la raclée, à ce prétentieux.

« Oh, Potter, Potter... Tu es si prévisible... Ca te trouble, non? »

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il en profite pour s'avancer vers moi. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du lobe de mon oreille. Décidément, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Pour m'empêcher de m'échapper, il attrape mes avant-bras, m'emprisonnant.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy. » je grince, une sirène d'alarme résonnant dans la tête. Que fait ce fou? « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il me repousse brutalement.

« De l'attitude de Rogue, crétin. »

Hein?

« Hein? »

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel, abandonne définitivement son ouvrage et va s'asseoir confortablement une chaise.

« Me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, Potter. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, Malfoy. Sois plus clair. » je crache.

Il sourit délicieusement, ce qui m'horripile. Attendez. J'ai dit « délicieusement »??

« Oh, laisse tomber. » fait Malfoy en haussant des épaules.

Je m'avance vers lui, curieux.

« Pas question, Malfoy. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. C'est quoi le rapport avec Rogue? »

« Me prends pas la tête avec ça, Potter. » dit Malfoy en restant évasif. « Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu... »

Vu quoi? Cet imbécile me court sur le haricot. Mais je suis diablement intrigué. Malfoy a l'air très différent. Il attise ma curiosité mais pour finir, refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Que dois-je en déduire? Il veut me mener en bateau? Ma curiosité me perdra.

« Explique-toi, Malfoy. » je dis de ma voix la plus calme, m'exhortant à la sérénité.

« Va faire joujou avec Granger et Weasel et fous-moi la paix, Potter. »

Je m'énerve. Pff. Pff. Pff. Respire, Harry. J'empoigne le col de la chemise de Malfoy et je le claque contre le mur, me cassant presque la figure en même temps.

« Tu me pompes l'air, Malfoy! Avant que je m'énerve... »

°°°

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. C'est la chose dont je suis le plus fier. Mon nom est synonyme de terreur, de respect, de crainte. Je n'ai pas reçu l'amour, l'a tendresse et l'amitié dont on parle dans les contes pour enfants. Moi, j'appelle ça de l'hypocrisie. Pourtant, il y en a qui y croit, ces naïfs.

Mon père m'a appris l'autorité, le respect, la discipline, la supériorité naturelle de ma race. Le fait de se distinguer des autres. J'ai toujours été exceptionnel. Une figure marquante. Je suis né pour être un chef, un dirigeant, un homme obéi et craint par des milliers d'âmes. J'ai acquis au prix de durs efforts cette réputation digne d'un Malfoy. Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour être ce que je suis. J'ai bataillé, j'ai enfin acquis ma place dans ce monde.

Mais est-ce la mienne? Après toutes ces années, je commence à douter. Je suis l'espoir, le pouvoir personnifié. Je mènerais des hommes à la bataille, j'apprendrais comment vaincre sans bavures, torturer, faire mal, faire bien, m'allier. Supérieur mais égal à moi-même. Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, la seule école digne de moi, j'ai tout de suite assis ma position. Je suis un dieu parmi les fourmis, je suis leur lumière, le seul qu'ils doivent suivre. Je me ferais un nom et tous l'apprendront par cœur, le craindront, le respecteront, le prononceront avec respect, admiration et vénération.

J'ai rencontré Harry Potter, celui quoi m'a usurpé ma place au sein des cœurs des sorciers. Il a refusé notre alliance. Je l'ai méprisé. Je l'ai haï. Une fièvre m'envahissait dès que l'on prononçait son nom. Pourquoi lui? Il était plus connu que moi. Et j'aie découvert. L'admiration sans la crainte. L'amour vrai et sans hypocrisie. L'amitié tenace comme une sangsue. Il n'état pas né pour son destin, il n'était pas l'homme de la situation. Mais les gens croyaient en lui. J'ai appris. Qu'il ne suffit pas de craindre pour vaincre. L'amour plus fort que la haine? Il semblerait.

Mon ennemi. Là, devant moi. Depuis tant d'années. Sa phrase me ferait presque rire. C'est une telle pantomime que nous répétons inlassablement depuis si longtemps. Si longtemps..

Il me dit ne pas vouloir s'énerver. S'énerver? Il est déjà en rage. Nous n'avons plus besoin de trouver de prétextes pour nous battre. Nous retrouver. Sa présence me devient indispensable. J'ai besoin de ce poison pour survivre. De Harry Potter pour déverser ma bile, mon trop plein de haine. Je veux tellement lui montrer qu'il n'est pas parfait! Que j'aurais dû être lui! Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Où est ma place, Potter? Je n'attends que ça de toi. Montre moi, enfin, où je dois être. Qui je dois être. Je ne suis pas le second. Je sui et resterai le premier. Mais où? Le premier de quoi? Dis-moi. Dis-moi, Harry.

« Vas-y, Potter. Énerve-toi. » je le provoque, sardonique.

Il n'attendait que ça, je le vois. Il lève son poing, l'abat sur ma mâchoire. Aïe. Ça fait mal. Je sens le sang dans ma bouche. Potter a mal à la main.

« Ca va pas la tête? » je hurle, furax.

Je le jette par terre, il m'entraîne dans sa chute. Mon menton heurte avec brutalité le sol froid du cachot. Il m'envoie un coup dans le ventre. Je réponds par un uppercut. Puis un coup vicieux dans l'entrejambe qui le fait crier de douleur. Bien fait! Les yeux obscurcis par la douleur et la rage, il me bourre de coups, je fais de même, gardant l'avantage.

Puis, d'un coup de reins magistral, il me renverse et se retrouve au-dessus. Il prend violemment mes poignets et les emprisonne au-dessus de ma tête. Ses cheveux longs pendent le long de son visage fin.

Sa figure se rapproche de la mienne. Il parle, je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je ne comprends rien à ses paroles. J'essaie de bouger, de m'extirper. Je suis Draco Malfoy! Je suis supérieur! Le premier! Le meilleur!

« Calme-toi, Malfoy! »

Pas question! Il serre plus fortement ses jambes autour de mon corps qui frissonne. Je me rends alors compte que mon tee-shirt s'est déchiré dans la bataille. J'ai froid, mon dos est en contact avec la glace du carrelage.

Quoi? Il a déchiré mon haut? Le salaud! Je me démène comme un beau diable, en vain. Pourquoi est-il plus fort que moi? Quoi? Il est plus fort que moi? Non! Je refuse!

« Draco... »

Sa voix m'atteint. Je lève les yeux vers lui, pour la première fois. Qu'a-t-il dit? Ses yeux reflètent son état d'esprit. Son visage si calme, si serein, si doux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Comment a-t-il fait? Mettre autant de tendresse dans sa voix? Dans mon prénom si rageur, si cogneur, si hargneux?

« Mon prénom...? »

Je n'arrive pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. Il lâche mes bras, relève le haut de son corps, sans pour autant me libérer entièrement. Sans mouvement brusque, je frotte mes poignets l'un contre l'autre. Des marques rouges les strient. Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux le visage de Potter. Il a un sourire ironique.

« C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non? »

Je n'arrive pas à m'énerver.

« Oui... » je souffle, la voix un peu rauque.

Soudain, je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, sentant une pression de sa part se frottant contre ma jambe. Et illico, je dois dire que... je... je réagis en conséquence. Lui aussi s'empourpre quand il devine la cause de mon trouble.

« Oh... »

Je en sais plus quoi dire. Je ne ressens plus le froid, seulement une très (trop?) grande chaleur m'envahir le corps. Son souffle s'est accéléré et, à ma grande surprise, le mien aussi.

Je n'ose plus faire un geste, craignant de briser l'enchantement. Il semble alors prendre une décision. Son corps s'affaisse légèrement vers moi. Ma respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière, je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne voix pas comprendre. Je suis muet d'horreur. Ne fais pas ça, Harry! Non! Siiiii...

Il m'embrasse...

Oh, Salazar...

Mes bras viennent se loger dans son dos, le plaquant contre moi. Je sens son désir grossir contre ma jambe. À travers sa fine chemise, je sens son torse contre le mien. Si dur, si doux...

« Harry... »

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, le long de ma poitrine... d'un geste sec, il me relève, me fait m'asseoir, lui toujours sur mes genoux, les jambes à présent étroitement serrées autour de ma taille. La fièvre nous envahit.

« Dis-moi que tu vas me faire l'amour, Draco... »

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais lorsque c'est fait, mon sang pulse à l'intérieur de mes veines, mon corps s'enflamme à cette pensée. Oh, oui, je ne demande pas mieux, Harry...

« Je veux te faire l'amour, Harry... »

Son souffle s'accélère. Il pose une main sur mon torse et s'écarte de moi. Je le regarde, blessé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

« Ce soir, 20 heures, à la salle sur demande, Draco. »

Dans le brouillard, j'acquiesce puis reprend l'exploration de son corps, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi je viens de dire oui. Il gémit et, vous pouvez me croire, c'est la chose la plus belle que j'aie jamais entendue.

« Ce soir, Draco.. »

Il m'embrasse et se relève. Je reste par terre, égaré, ébahi. Sans me regarder, il revient vers les chaudrons. Je m'enfuis.

°°°

Par l'enfer! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy, je lui ai donné rendez-vous! Je...je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Qui suis-je, exactement? Que s'est-il passé? Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve?

Le débardeur déchiré de Malfoy qui traîne par terre m'assure que non. Je laisse tomber la punition, prend le bout de tissu. Je respire l'odeur musquée, raffinée, sauvage de Draco. Il s'est enfui. Il est parti. C'était une erreur. Je continue ma tâche, morne.

À 19h30, Rogue revient. S'étonne que Malfoy ne soit plus là.

« Il est parti. »

Je ne donne pas d'explications, abattu. Il ne fait aucun commentaire et me laisse partir. Je suis trop fatigué pour m'en étonner. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Pourquoi avoir donné rendez-vous à Malfoy? Une demi-heure... Irai-je?

°°°

J'ai peur de mes sentiments, de ce que j'ai fait. Potter a embrasé mon corps, il m'a dit des choses que je n'étais pas prêt à accepter. Il m'a fait découvrir une partie de son monde, monde que je cherche tant à haïr mais auquel je veux appartenir malgré tout. Un monde les bons sentiments qui me font vomir en tant que Serpentard sont réalité. Que dois-je dire? Que dois-je penser? Qui suis-je, Potter? C'était ton rôle? Dois-je te suivre? Dois-je n'être que le second? Un Malfoy ne doit-il pas ne compter que sur lui-même?

Irai-je?

°°°

Les élèves entrent lentement dans mon cachot. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment envie de venir à mes cours. Je les attends toujours avec impatience, même si pas un d'entre eux ne s'en doute. Voilà Potter. Je détaille sans qu'il s'en aperçoive les courbes de son corps, son visage si radieux, ses yeux si brillants. Je suis un papillon attiré par sa lumière. Je le trouve plus heureux, plus rayonnant que d'habitude. Malfoy passe à côté de moi. Son regard noir, jaloux, me cloue sur place. Il a surpris mes yeux observant Potter. Je me retiens de sursauter. Malfoy sait ce que je ressens envers Potter. Qui pourrait croire que derrière la haine se cache l'amour?

Je rejoins l'estrade.

Malfoy est le seul qui peut comprendre. Après tout, lui aussi, il l'aime. Et c'est réciproque. Je refoule mes sentiments au fond de moi. J'ai un cours à assurer. Mais la même question trotte dans ma tête. Ai-je réussi ma vie? Quand je vois les regards si doux que s'échangent discrètement Potter et Malfoy, je crains que non.

FIN.

Alors??? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?? Non, pas de lemon, dsl!! J'ai occulté exprès cette partie! Sinon, la fic aurait été beaucoup plus longue! Et j'essaie de ne pas faire trop long, justement... ça m'énerve parce que je ne fais que des fics avec des dizaines de chapitres! Lol à la prochaine!

Amandaaa.


	2. RaR

Coucou à tous !! Ceci n'est (malheureusement) pas la suite mais les RaR !

Onarluca : loool ! J'y avais pensé mais je me suis finalement dit que Malfoy ne devait pas être vraiment « prêteur », Harry un peu trop « sauveur des valeurs morales » et Snape ... ben Snape... je sais pas trop... peut-être que ça ne l'aurait pas trop gêné de se taper les deux...lol. Normalement, il n'y a pas de suite mais si un jour j'ai de l'inspiration... on verra !

Anda : kikoo ! Perso, je n'aimais pas vraiment cet OS parce que, comme je l'ai dit, il est trop court, je n'ai pas pu expliquer tout ce que je voulais dire...j'aurais voulu approfondir un peu tout ça, quoi ! Mais il faut que je me force un peu à moins écrire (affolée) enfin non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !! J'ai du mal à faire des hist courtes... c'était juste pour le fun, cet OS, je pensais vraiment pas qu'il y aurait des reviews... moi j'aime pooooo ! lol

Genevieve Black : dsl !! mais c'est un OS et en tant que tel, je me dois de ne pas faire de suiiiiiite ! non, en fait, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque choise de différent du pari et du train et c'est comme ça qu'est né « Questions existentielles ». titre trouvé sur le tard, alors que je chargeais cet OS, idées pas très originales... enfin, c'était juste un OS de rien du tout, surtout pour informer els gens que le train n'était pas terminé, en fait ! ' lol ! mais ça me fait plaisir que des gens l'ait apprécié !

Elehyn : oui, normalement cet OS portait principalement et uniquement sur Sev'. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Au début, je voulais le mettre avec Harry mais j'ai _encore_ changé d'avis. Résultat, Harry va avec dray (j'adoooore ce couple, je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué, maintenant...) et Sev' reste tout seul... mais j'aime bcp sevy dans cet OS, c'est mon perso préféré ici ! Il a eu une vie assez remplie mais en fait totalement vide de sens... C'est un personnage complexe, en vérité... Les deux autres protagonistes, Harry et Dray représentent la jeunesse, l'amour, la vivacité, tout ce dont Severus a toujours été privé, ce qu'il ne pourra (sûrement ? peut-être ?) jamais trouver. Triste, peut-être... Mais ça change des fics où tout finit bien !! lol C'est vrai que ça pourrait être passager entre Harry et Dray, ici, parce qu'on ne sait rien de leurs sentiments réciproques. S'aiment-ils depuis longtemps ? est-ce juste une attirance sauvage, passionnée mais passagère ? Peut-être Sevy finira par trouver l'amour auprès de Harry, qui sait ? mais pourra-t-il alors l'avouer à Harry, mettre son orgueil de côté, arrêter de martyriser Harry, ce qu'il a toujours fait, la seule chose qui fasse de lui un être vivant ? dur, dur... (au fait, tu me suis dans mes élucubrations ? j'ai un peu de mal à mettre en mots ma pensée...) bref, c'est terriblement compliqué. (en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, ça me plairait peut-être de continuer cet OS... ' non, je vais avoir trop de boulot, là, j'aurais jamais le temps... snif ! )

Oxaline : je suis contente que tu ais lu cet OS ! C'est parti du fait que les gens râlaient parce que le train, d'après eux, était terminé (et quelle fin, mes aïeux ! A-TROCE !!) je me suis donc dit : pourquoi ne pas les détromper sur ce point ? et comme je ne voulais pas le faire dans la même fic (les numéros de chapitres auraient été déréglés, ça m'horripilait rien que d'y penser ! lol), j'ai créé cet OS ! en espérant que els gens (lecteurs du « train », principalement, le lisent et soient au courant ! lol) voilà la ptiote explication ! mais ça fait plaisir de voir que cet OS sans prétention a fait le bonheur de quelques uns ! lol ! merci tout plein !

Myncat : merci pour le compliment, ça me va droit au cœur ! et c'est gentil pour mon pseudo ! parce que moi je manquais totalement d'inspiration lorsque j'ai dû en choisir un ! lol ! j'espère que mes fics te plairont toutes autant !

Letti : coucou ma ptiote ! merci merci !! c trop gentil à toi !! baaaah, je m'en doutais que tu préférerais els autres ! question slash, c'est pas vraiment tes favorites... là, ça y est, je vais rentrer !! bououou !! pense à moi, je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre des tas de chap !! bisous !

Timi turner : merci bcp je suis touchée de voir que je peux faire changer les gens d'avis à propos des slash ! lol et merci pour ta review !

Helenoche : ouais, ouais, c'est ça... parle en donc à pedro, y va être content.. y va vouloir tout essayer avec toi, tiens !! petite perverse, va ! lol


End file.
